Forbidden Love
by Locket12
Summary: When the loveable Niall Horan falls in love with an ordinary fan things get crazy. His management doesn't approve and he's afraid his fans won't either. They try to keep it a secret but everyone has suspicions. Can they keep their love or will everything burn down in flames. This is going to be a long story. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy! -Ryli
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

It was an ordinary summer day for 18 year old Sara Brokehaven as she wondered into her room. She was a tall girl with medium length brown hair, hazel eyes, and braces. She always thought she looked horrible with them but in reality they made her look more attractive. She was a regular teenager with the same ideas floating through her head everyday. But there was something about her that was different from some of the other teenagers. She was in love with five people at the same time. Five very good looking Brits. One Direction to be exact. Everyday she would wake up and check their twitters and check their instagrams. A proper major fan she was. People teased her about it all the time but she ignored them. Only one person she knew understood why Sara loved them so much,her best friend, Allie. Sara and Allie devoted their lives to the five boys. All they wanted to do was meet them. They would've given everything to meet them. And one day they might have just gotten what they wished for. "Where the hell is it?!" Sara yelled from her room. "Where the hell is what?" asked Allie walking into Sara's room. "My damn phone." Sara replied searching her closet. "I'll call it." said Allie said taking out her phone to dialing Sara's number. "That won't work it's on silent." Sara said giving up and plopping on her bed. "It's probably hiding in the most obvious place in the whole house." Allie said plopping on Sara's bed next to her. "Well it's not that obvious or I would've found the damn thing by now." Sara replied with her arms crossed annoyed at the situation. "I know what can make you feel better!" Allie exclaimed springing off the bed she was previously sat on. "What?" Sara replied sarcasticly enthusiastic. Allie then takes her Iphone out of her pocket and puts it on the Ipod speaker dock on Sara's desk. One Direction's 'Rock Me' begins to play and both the girls burst out laughing. That was their favorite song and the funniest song they had ever heard. They used to make dirtier versions of the song and laugh about them. When they had stopped laughing Sara uncrossed her arms and had a smile on her face still giggling a little. "You're a dork." Sara said to Allie who was still laughing. "I know. But that's why you love me!" Allie replied attacking Sara with a hug. "Yeah I know. I don't know why though." Sara replied. "Hey!" Allie exclaimed punching Sara in the arm. Sara laughed. "C'mon you know I love your ass." Sara said getting up from her bed and walking out of her room. "Ya damn straight you love me." Allie said walking in the same direction as Sara. Sara laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. The girls went downstairs to Sara's kitchen. Sara sat down at her table with a jar of nutella and a fork. There were spoons but Sara ate it with a fork anyway. "I'm gonna get a popsicle." said Allie walking to the refrigerator. She opened the door and instantly started laughing. "What?" Sara asked with one eyebrow raised. Allie was now on the floor holding her stomach laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sara asked. "L-Look in the freezer!" Allie said still laughing. Sara got up and walked over to the freezer. She opened it and a look of "Are you serious?" spread across her face. "What. The. Fucking. Hell?" Sara said staring in the freezer. Allie got up and stood next to Sara a look of amusement stuck on her face. Sara pulls out her phone in a tub of cookie dough ice cream. "Yeah, real freaking obvious Allie." Sara said wiping the ice cream off her phone. Allie starts to laugh again. "Why the hell was your phone in a tub of ice cream?" asked Allie. "Dude, I have no fucking idea." Sara replied. "Um your phone is buzzing." Allie said pointing at Sara's phone. Sara picked up her phone off the table. "It's a blocked number. Should I answer it?"asked Sara. "Go ahead maybe it's One Direction calling." Allie said teasingly. Sara rolled her eyes and answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?" she asked. "Hello? Is this Sara Brookehaven?" the mysterious caller asked. "Um..yeah that's me." Sara replied. "Well congratulations! You won the meet 1D contest!" the caller exclaimed. Sara froze. Speechless. She drops her phone and her mouth. "Hello are you there?" the caller asked. Allie picks up the phone. "Yes! I'm still here!" Allie says while Sara's eye is twitching. "Sara!" Allie yells. Sara takes the phone. "What the hell did I do?!" she asked. "You won!" The caller yelled. Both girls started screaming. "Congratulations and have a great day!" the caller said. "Thank you so much!" Sara yelled as the caller hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ok?" Allie asks Sara. "I...don't...know." She replied laying on her bedroom floor staring at her ceiling. "You wanna get off the floor?" Allie asked. "It's One...fucking...Direction." Sara said. "Bitch I am well aware of that." Allie said sitting on Sara's bed. "We're going to meet One direction." Sara said sitting up using her arms to support her. "We need to go shopping!" Allie yelled excitedly. "I got money. Lets go!" Sara said jumping up. The girls go to the mall to buy the best outfits they could find. Once they got back to Sara's house they had over 15 bags of stuff from the mall. "Ok now it's time to organize all this." Sara said removing the items out of their bags. The girls spent hours trying to configure the perfect outfits. "Oh my god it's 12:30." Allie said. "You wanna just spend the night?" Asked Sara running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah sure since we still have other stuff to plan out." Replied Allie. "Cool." Said Sara trying to clean the mess the two had made. "I'm hungry." Sara said. "When the hell are you NOT hungry?" Asked Allie teasingly. "Shut up. Want some food?" She asked walking towards the door. "Eh what the hell." Allie replied. The two girls decide to make a pizza. After they eat they head to bed. "Night Allie." Says Sara turning off the light. "Night." Replies Allie. For the next week the girls spent their time matching outfits and fangirling. Then it was time. It was the day they had been waiting for. "Ready to meet these life ruiners?" Asked Allie. "Let's go rock this bitch." Replied Sara. The girls walk out of the house and into Sara's car. They had both had finally configured the perfect outfits. Sara wearing blue high waisted shorts, white lace shirt, British flag earrings, black high tops, pink lipgloss, and a silver locket. And Allie wearing a blue strapless dress, black high tops, small silver necklace that said her name, and pink lipgloss. Once they got there they rocked out to rock me and all of their favorite one direction songs. Then it was time to meet the boys. Their hearts were pounding out of their chests. They couldn't even blink. They walked up to the boys. "H-hi." Allie said shakily. "Hello love." Liam said. Noticing how nervous she was he hugged her which made her melt. "What are your names?" Asked Harry. "My name's Allie." She replied. Sara stood admiring them all not noticing how ridiculous she looked. Allie nudged her. "Huh..oh..um I'm Sara." She said blushing furiously. "Those are gorgeous names." Harry said with a smirk that made the girls want to just die. "Thanks." They both say smiling. They manage to pull there selves together and get a picture with them. The whole time Niall couldn't keep his eyes off of Sara. He felt so drawn to her. She wasn't just another fan, she was different. There was something about her that made her so lovable. He needed to get to know her. He couldn't let her go. Before they left Sara went up to Niall. She really loved him. She loved them all but there was something about him that she was drawn to. "Can I have a Horan hug?" She asked with a smile that made Niall want to kiss her so bad. He took a second to pull himself together. "Of course you can!" Niall said embracing her. He loved the way it felt. He didn't want to let go. She wished she could stay there forever. When the hug ended both girls hugged each and everyone of them. "Oh wait!" Sara said walking back to Niall. "Can you sign my phone?" She asked handing her phone to Niall. "Sure." He said taking the phone. He hands the phone back. "Thanks." She said with smile that made Niall's heart race. "Bye." She said looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes. "Bye Sara." He replied not breaking the glance. Sara turned to the other boys. "Bye!" She said smiling a sweet smile. "Bye!" They all said. The two girls walked off. Niall was still in a daze. "You ok?" Asked Louis putting a hand on Niall's shoulder. "Yeah I think so." He responded. "Somebody's in love." Harry said. "What are you talking about?" Niall said looking embarrassed. "We all saw the way you were looking at Sara." Zayn said. "Y-You did?" Niall said blushing. "Yeah and we saw the way she was looking at you too." Louis said winking. "Why didn't you get her number?" Liam asked. "I don't know. I guess I was too busy staring at her beauty." Niall replied. "He's got it bad." Harry said laughing.


End file.
